The current proposal is offered in application for the five month Sponsored Research Infrastructure Program (SRIP) on behalf of New Mexico Highlands University. NMHU nominates Dr. Arlene Horne, professor of Experimental Psychology and current MBRS Program Director, to the position of Extramural Associate for this program. Dr. Horne began teaching at NMHU as a visiting professor in 1990 and was hired as a permanent tenure-track assistant professor in 1992. She was promoted to associate professor in 1996 and to full professor in 2001. She became Program Director of the NIH-sponsored Minority Biomedical Research Support (MBRS) program in 1999 and has had her own federally funded research projects since 1996 Dr. Horne has taught research methods, advanced statistics, and other experimental psychology courses to both undergraduate and graduate students since she began teaching at NMHU and has served on numerous university committees including the faculty senate (vice-chair), academic affairs, grievance, athletic, and faculty research committees. Dr. Horne began working administratively with the research office at NMHU approximately three years ago as a grant coordinator; aiding faculty members in writing grant proposals and offering grant-writing workshops. Dr. Horne is well respected by her peers within the research grant community, not only at NMHU, but also statewide. This is evidenced by her appointment as Chair of the Scientific Advisory Committee for the New Mexico NIH COBRE grant proposal. New Mexico Highlands University (NMHU), a traditionally Hispanic-serving institution, was established in 1893 and is currently a comprehensive four-year public institution offering a limited number of master's degree programs. NMHU is the only senior institution of higher education in northern New Mexico and currently serves a population of approximately 65% Hispanic students. In 1985, NMHU expanded from a traditionally liberal arts and teacher training institution to include innovative science and technology programs and presently has the goal of moving from a traditionally teaching institution to a teaching and research institution. The present Institutional plan includes the following program activities: Faculty pilot research projects, student research projects, a biomedical research seminar series, research workshops (including grant writing and research ethics), and the establishment of collaborative and productive biomedical and behavioral research partnerships with research-intensive institutions and granting agencies. The outcomes of these activities, among others, will include an increase in the number of funded research projects by NMHU faculty members, an increase in the number of published manuscripts by NMHU faculty and students, and an increase in the number of student research experiences thereby increasing the acceptance rate of NMHU graduates into Ph.D. programs.